In A Daizee
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A CHIKARA Femslash fic with Daizee Haze and Sara Del Rey if you don't like femslash don't read this and if you don't like Del Rey and Haze weight gain you've been warned please comment your opinions


**In A Daizee **

**Chapter 1**

**Fic Info: A CHIKARA Femslash fic with Daizee Haze and Sara Del Rey the title is rubbish I know but enjoy **

**.com/watch?v=pJFIjXvGMbw This is the match it's based after Del Rey is the black haired one and Daizee is the small blond one**

It was after Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze beat Amazing Kong and Raisha Saeed, the blonde and black haired BDK members walked back to the locker room

"Daizee you were amazing" smiles Del Rey causing a bright red blush to appear on Daizee's cute face as she giggled before going

"Awww your so sweet Sara" smiles the blonde pulling the taller women into a tight hug, Sara loved it when Daizee hugged her she felt some much warmth and trust from the younger woman as she smiled before pushing Daizee away gently

"Okay err listen I'm going to be staying at some hotel for the night and I don't know who my roommate is" says Del Rey

"Hmm what's your room?" asks Daizee

"327" replies Del Rey before going "What's yours?"

"327" replies Daizee before looking up at the older woman with a questioning look before saying "Well see you there roomie" and walking away from Del Rey who had a smile on here face saying "See you there baby".

"Whoa!" Del Rey looked behind her to see Claudio Castanogli and Ares, two Swiss wrestlers who were also in the BDK

"PleaseDon'tTellAnyoneGuy's" says Del Rey really quickly with a pleading look in her eyes

"You love Daizee don't you?" says Ares, Sara just shuffles her feet and nods yes

"Well I, Ares and the rest of the CHIKARA Lockerroom support you" smiles Claudio causing Del Rey to look up and say meekly

"Really" Claudio and Ares nod there heads in approval causing Del Rey to smile broadly.

_30 minutes later in Sara/Daizee's hotel room_

"Okay Sara you can do this, you can admit to Daizee Haze you love her and then move on" says Del Rey to motivate herself as she opens the door to a typical hotel room a bathroom, a TV, Pictures on the wall, Phone charger, Daizee Haze just in her panties-WHAT!

Sara's jaw hit the floor as she saw the desire of her affection in a tight pair of white panties which show off her tight, round ass, her long legs, her toned chest, nice rack and adorable face.

"Bout time you got here baby" smiles Daizee as Sara looks at her in shock before going "How-Ho-How did you know?" causing Daizee to giggle and go

"Well I've always though you looked hot so how about me and you as girlfriends" smiles Daizee, Del Rey couldn't say yes fast enough as she locked the younger blonde into a passionate lip lock before wrapping her arms around the back of Daizee's neck looking into her eyes lovingly and goes

"I Love You Daizee my little flower" smiles Sara causing Daizee to smile and go "Oh honey your so cute" before Daizee snakes her hand down Sara's back and into her tight jeans squeezing, caressing, slapping and pinching her black haired lover's soft and massive ass before smiling and going "I'm such a pervert" causing Del Rey to go "Maybe but Daizee you're _my _pervert and I think you want my big ass?" smirks Sara playfully causing Daizee to nod and give Sara's ass another hard spank causing her to gasp for a second but then starts to smile showing she liked it.

Suddenly Sara pulls Daizee's hand out of her jeans and turns around pulls her jeans down and start's to shake her big, massive, soft and squishy ass causing Daizee's exposed nipples to become erect and hard,

Daizee couldn't hold back any longer she got on her knees and buried her face in Sara's ass and starts to plant her new girlfriends ample booty with kisses a couple on one cheek a couple on the other before pulling her face out of her lover ass and giving it a hard smack

"Oooohhh that's it Daizee baby smack my big ass" moans Sara to which Daizee obliges and gives her lover's butt another hard smack watching it jiggle erotically causing Daizee to feel a sudden wetness in her white panties causing her to smirk as she continues to smack her lovers massive ass.

After a few more minutes of this Daizee and Sara move to the bed both stark naked, Del Rey's ass bright red, Daizee's panties soaking wet but that was nothing because they love each other so deeply and passionately.

_6 o'clock in the morning _

Since most CHIKARA shows were in Philly or New York Daizee and Del Rey decided to live in the same apartment complex in Philly I mean when your lovers like they are you tend to share the same room so that's where they are.

Sara wakes up looking to see the sleeping figure of Daizee Haze, her new lover and her baby cakes, she strokes a strand of Daizee' messed up blonde hair out of her face and smiles, Del Rey was about to get up when she felt a stinging pain in her ass from the battering Del Rey's ass took in the first night of Del Rey/Haze's life as girlfriends.

As Sara was rubbing her sore booty, Daizee began to wake-up, slowly she still was half awake before turning over to see her girlfriend smiling at her

"Morning sleeping beauty" smiles Sara playfully causing Daizee to smile

"Hi baby" as Sara comes to wipe the sleep out of her eyes Daizee goes

"Oh it's great having you as a lover Sara your so sweet and caring" that alone cause's Sara's heart to melt Daizee loved her as much as Sara loved Daizee, as Daizee sat up she got out of bed stark naked as was Sara didn't matter they were in love now

"So you sleep well?" asks Sara while grinding some coffee beans into a cup

"Well when I have the person I love most in life sleeping along side me I tend to sleep very well" grins Daizee before pulling Sara into a passionate kiss

"Err Daizee babe?" asks Sara, causing Daizee to look up

"Yeah honey"

"Since it's our first official day together as girlfriend's I've decided to make us pancakes" smiles Sara

"Really you're the sweetest" smiles Daizee as Sara brings out 8 stacked pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, 4 for her and 4 for Daizee.

The two lovers digged into the pancakes and after about 30 minutes they were both completely stuffed

"Whoa what a feast honey" smiles Daizee kissing Del Rey on the cheek before patting her sore, swollen and stuffed stomach and letting out a light belch.

"Ugh I've never eaten so much in a long time" says Sara rubbing her plump gut and letting out quite an unladylike and loud burp causing Sara to blush and Daizee to laugh and go

"Sara Del Rey you pig" in a joking manner before rubbing her girlfriends stomach and listening to it gurgle and slosh about as she massaged it

"Anyway were not set to compete tonight how about we just stay in?" suggests Sara

"Well okay but to be honest we've both put on a bit of weight" says Daizee trying to fit on a pair of tight jeans but the belt won't go past the blonde's slight beer belly before going "oh Sara do you have anything bigger?" asks Daizee

"Well yeah but these jeans are a bit tight" says Sara before going "Screw it let's just have a night of pigging out and making love, how about it baby?" smiles Del Rey before Daizee goes "Sure after were done pigging out we might need a bigger bed?" smirks Daizee but before she goes into a different room she playfully smacks her girlfriends ass before sexily winking.

"_God I love her" _thinks Sara smiling about her girlfriend

**Well what did you guys think again it's going to be several chapters and includes more weight gain for Del Rey and Haze so if you don't like weight gain you have been warned **


End file.
